Lo que alguna vez fuimos
by CrazyTG
Summary: este es Oneshot de MaríaXRodolfo


Hola a todos, este es un fanfic que se me ocurrio hace un rato, es un RodolfoxMaría espero que les guste

Hola a todos, este es un fanfic que se me ocurrió hace un rato, es un RodolfoxMaría espero que les guste!:

_**Lo que alguna vez fuimos**_

Un día normal en la Ciudad Milagro, Manny y Frida, habían cumplido ya 5 meces desde que están de novios y habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque y ahora estaban llegando a la Casa del Macho, abrieron la puerta tomados de la mano y entraron. Allí vieron que estaba Rodolfo, que los saludó muy feliz.

-Hola mijo, hola Frida ¿Cómo les fue en su cita?- preguntó

-Hola papá, bien de maravilla-respondió muy alegre Manny

-Hola señor Rivera- saludó Frida

RIING!!, empezó a sonar el celular de Frida, ella lo agarró y contestó-¡Hola mamá!,está bien, voy para allá-luego de decir esto colgó y guardo su teléfono.

-Debo irme, mi mamá dice que debo ayudarla con la casa y todo eso,¡Adiós señor Rivera, adiós Manny!-dijo la chica pero luego plantarle un beso en los labios a su novio.

-Adiós Frida-dijeron Manny y Rodolfo al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes, Manny, tú y Frida me recuerdan a mi época de adolescente, cuando salía con tu madre en la secundaria, claro que después de darme cuenta que Carmelita, o mejor conocida como Buitrila no era la chica para mí.-comentó Rodolfo

-¡¿El nombre real de Buitrila es Carmelita?!-pregunto Manny algo sorprendido

-Si mijo, su nombre real es Carmelita- le respondió Rodolfo a su hijo

-¿Y recuerdas su apellido?-preguntó Manny a su padre

-No mijo, la verdad que no lo recuerdo y no creo que lo valla a hacer

-Pero…¿Cómo?- dijo Manny confundido

-…(suspira) Hijo, te contaré una historia….

Y así Rodolfo empezó a contar…

Una mañana soleada en la Ciudad Milagro, un chico de 13 años llamado Rodolfo recorría las calles con su mejor amiga, María. Este chico no era un chico común, el siempre llevaba unas botas de bronce, Las Botas de Bronce de la Verdad, una botas místicas que lo ayudaban en su vida como héroe, como su vida de White Pantera. Pero no todo el mundo estaba feliz de que Rodolfo fuera un súper héroe, su padre Granpapi Rivera, mejor conocido como Puma Loco, era el supervillano mas temido de esa época y obviamente no quería que su hijo fuera un héroe. Esa también era la razón por la cual el padre de María odiaba tanto a Rodolfo.

Rodolfo y María se dirigían hacia la escuela Leone, cuando llegaron estaba en la puerta esperando a Rodolfo,Carmelita, una niña gótica enemiga de María, que siempre la fastidiaba y coqueteaba con Rodolfo,cosa que a Rodolfo tanto como a María le molestaba, especialmente a María, por que ella en secreto estaba loca por Rodolfo.

Una noche Rodolfo se dirigía hacia el Banco de la Ciudad Milagro, para evitar un robo, al llegar encontró a una supervillana de su misma edad robando el banco, le decían Buitrila, que junto con su madre Guajolota, formaban una parvada, La Parvada de Furia.

-Déjamelo a mí madre- le dijo Buitrila a Guajolota

White Pantera y Buitrila comenzaron a luchar, pero Rodolfo no la atacaba demasiado, esa misteriosa chica le estaba empezando a gustar, tanto, que empezaron a salir juntos, todos los días ellos dos salían a hacer maldades y todos los días María se quedaba sola, esto ya se le empezó a hacer una costumbre para Rodolfo, así que María se enojó, se peleó con él.

Luego de una semana de la catastrófica pelea con María, Rodolfo salió como siempre con Buitrila para hacer maldades. Esta vez, se dirigieron al Museo, pero ocurrió algo terrible, cuando llegaron los descubrieron los policías y comenzaron a luchar contra Buitrila. Cuando en uno de los disparos de un oficial logra darle a su casco y quitárselo y ante los ojos de Rodolfo, revelando la verdadera identidad de la chica.

-¿Car-Carmelita?-dijo asustado Rodolfo

-Si así es, soy yo- respondió la chica

-Pero…¿Por qué me mentiste?- pregunto muy desilusionado

-Por que era la única forma de alejarte de esa mocosa idiota de María, era la única forma de que deje de coquetear contigo- dijo con odio

-¿Coqueteando conmigo?- dijo Rodolfo muy confundido

-Que no te has dado cuenta, esa tonta te ama, está loca por ti, pero descuida, iré a aclararle firmemente de que tu sales conmigo y me amas a mí-dijo la villana de una manera muy presumida

-No ya no…-respondió con indiferencia

-¡¿De que hablas?! ,¡¿Acaso estás rompiendo conmigo?!- dijo la chica comenzando a ponerse furiosa

-No…ya rompí contigo-dijo el chico para luego marcharse rápido

Buitrila quedo totalmente furiosa, no podía creer que un Rivera la estaba haciendo sufrir como cuando su madre sufrió por Puma Loco.

-Recuerda esto Rodolfo Rivera, mas vale que te estés divirtiendo por que yo algún día me vengaré de ti, **¡¡VENGANZA!!**

Mientras tanto, Rodolfo iba a toda velocidad hacia la casa de María, se había dado cuenta que todo el tiempo ella estuvo con él y que era ella la chica que él amaba. Cuando llegó a la casa, tocó la puerta y para su suerte era María: la hermosa chica de ojos cafés y cabello oscuro y largo tan hermoso que el adoraba y que cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía feliz.

-¿Rodolfo?-dijo María sorprendida

-Ehm, hola, escucha María yo quería hablarte sobre lo de nuestra pele por esta chica Buitrila y…

Pero María le tapó la boca y le dijo:-Si lo sé, actué como una tonta, es que no podía soportar que estés con esa chica, pero entiendo que le amas a ella y…

De repente María fue callada por el sorpresivo beso de Rodolfo, algo que la dejó impactada, pero muy feliz.

-Yo también te amo María, siempre lo he hecho.

-Y así es como inició todo con tu madre y yo Manny, pero bueno ya sabes el resto, eso es lo que alguna vez fuimos…

-Wow…-fue lo único que pudo decir Manny

DING DONG!

-Yo abro, debe ser mamá-dijo Manny mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¡Hola Mijo!-saludó felizmente María a su hijo

-María, te ves como una flor en plena primavera-dijo Rodolfo tratando de seducirla como siempre.

-Ah..gracias…-dijo María con indiferencia-Bueno iré a cocinar dijo María mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- dijo Manny mientras la acompañaba a su madre.

Rodolfo se quedó en la sala solo…

-Algún día María, algún día…

**Fin! **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews nos vemos/leemos**


End file.
